I Love You
by everyrosehasitsthornxx
Summary: Set 6 years later - Jace is 24 and Clary is 23. What happens when Jace tells something to Clary that will change their whole lives? NOW A TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1: Facts

Hey guys! Just a one-shot (my first one :D) that I came up with while speaking to SpeakNow1118, so it owe this to her (I think..) Anyways, thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Facts<strong>

**Clary's Point of View**

Sweat dribbled down my face and my body felt like it was on fire. It was actually really nice outside, one of those nice early autumn days were it isn't too hot and there's a slight breeze to keep it nice. The leaves were just starting to turn into splashes of cranberries, oranges and golden apples.

Jace and I were combat training, and I was just too tried to fight anymore. I just felt like plopping down on the grass right now, curl up in a ball and just pass out right now. Forget Jace for once in my life have a nice peaceful nap.

"C'mon Clary! I know you can do better!" Jace told me as I tiredly threw a weak punch at him, which he neatly dodged. Not that I expected to hit him anyway. He had a crazy grin on his face, one that he often got when he was excited – probably about beating me – or when he went hunting.

"I'm tired," I complained using a snake eye trick on him. I looked at his right shoulder but punch his left arm. That would do some good. Hopefully.

He just merely smiled at me, impossibly still full of energy. "I didn't train you for – how many years? – six something years for no reason! I expect you to do better than this."

"I'm old!" I fake whined to him as I pretended to look hurt.

"You're only twenty-three, what are you talking about?"

"Well, not all of us can be full of bubbly energy like you," I muttered as Jace clipped my shoulder. "Ow."

"You okay?" Jace asked, suddenly very worried, his hands slightly lowered from his ready to beat me up position. _Talk about abusive_, I jokingly thought.

"Well, kinda…well, enough to do this!" I yelled as I pushed him down.

"Hey!" Jace laughed. I straddled his chest, a red curtain of hair falling forward.

"You were saying?" I asked him, a smile tugging on my lips.

"That you are the best Shadowhunter in the word," Jace responded. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him but Jace added slyly and childishly, "not." I was close enough to feel his breath fan wash over my face, smelling like sunshine and just…sweetness. I pulled my face back, not really wanting to. I could stay in the position all day.

"Mood killer," I huffed, getting up.

"Aw, come on baby, don't be so mad." I still pouted at him, standing a few feet away feet away from him, my arms folded across my chest. "I know how to make it up to you!" Jace brightened up considerably and literally leaped across the field in his excitement.

He went to the bag that contained our training items and rummaged through it. I wondered what he was looking for in particular when he jogged back to me a few short seconds later, hiding whatever he held in his hands behind his back. "What is it?" I asked curiously, wanting to see.

He showed me what was in his hands. Lances. "Your favorite," Jace stated as I beamed at him, reaching for the sword.

He tsked at me. "Patience, Mrs. Clarissa Fray."

"Just give it to me." I lunged forward and grabbed it out of Jace's expecting hands. He seemed a bit off right now, just as he had literally this whole day.

And even more so now. _What was bothering him? _I wondered as I glanced down at the sword and did a double-take, no _triple_-take. Shock filled my face along with scarlet. It was not. It _couldn't _be. It was.

Toward the hilt of the lance around the needle of the lance was a ring. It had a three big stones in the middle, the emerald the green color of my eyes in the middle, surrounded by two slightly smaller diamonds. Surrounding the whole ring was smaller diamonds set in the ring. They were all shiny; glistening in the sun like it was a mirror. It looked like it was literally _shining_. It was beautiful, no _ravishing_.

Jace gently took the lance out of my hands, slipped the ring out and threw the lance lazily aside.

I was going to say something when Jace knelt done on one knee, holding the ring up to me, looking like a model for displaying rings. "Clarissa Fray, the moment from when you stepped into my life, the moment I saw you at pandemonium, my life wasn't about me anymore, it was about you. It was as if I existed only because of you, _for _you. From that very day, I could never get you out of my mind; it was live you permanently moved there. Clary baby, I love you. And I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then. Will you please do the honor of marrying me?"

My breath caught in my throat and no words would come out, even though I wanted to scream yes. Jace looked nervous, scratching the back of his neck but his voice rang out clearly and confidently. That was the sweetest thing Jace has ever said to me and he quoted what he said to me in Idris. I felt the tears springing up in the corners of my eyes and I blinked them away.

"Oh, Jace, of course yes. Yes yes yes! A thousand times yes!" I cried happily, getting over my shock and throwing my arms around him. He hugged me back, stood up and spun me around in a circle a couple of times. It was like the

He set me down, only to pull me up for a kiss. It was sweet, soft, unrushed and filled with the taste of Jace. It filled me up with happiness, and I pressed myself closer to Jace.

Reluctantly, I broke away from Jace, my stupid need for oxygen calling me away from my soon-to-be husband. Jace slipped the ring on my finger and it just felt _right_. Like it b_elonged _there.

Something that I was missing and now that I have it, I'm whole.

Clapping burst around us and I was confused. We were near the entrance to enter the underground tunnels the fey call home, no mundie could be here. It was specially warded off for us Nephilim. It was such a beautiful place to be, the flowers and the trees swaying to the music we couldn't hear, filling it with starbursts of color. The lake was reflecting the sun, a pale crystal blue color.

I twisted my neck, still holding onto Jace and saw familiar faces. Simon, Izzy, Maia, Maryse, Robert and surprisingly Luke and Jocelyn were all there, smiling at me.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Jace asked shocked. Wait – he didn't set this up?

"Well _I _could tell something was up when you got all nervous and you _never _get nervous," Izzy boasted but she was smiling at him.

"And the others?" Jace prompted.

"Of course I told them, silly!"

"As long as you didn't tell Clary," Jace said, plopping a kiss to my forehead.

"Anyways, congrats from all of us. Now let's plan this wedding!" Izzy cried and for once, I joined in.

I looked over to Jace to see him already staring at me. "I love you," I whispered softly. Despite the noise with everyone chattering away about possible wedding ideas, I knew that Jace would hear me.

"I love you too," he replied simply, whilst reaching out to hold my hand, losing my small hand in his big one. He said it as if it was a fact like the sky was blue or that my hair was red.

And I knew it was a fact too.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I thought it was rather cute...anyways, please review! And also, if you are looking for an actual story, I have one called City of Glass Hearts :) Hope you enjoyed and click my favorite little bubble button near review!<p>

And it _might _be a two shot! Probably end up being in Jace's POV if it is. :D

~Icyfirelove3


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

**Disclaimer: Since Jace and Clary skipped almost six years of their life, and Cassie wouldn't do that, then I'm obviously not Cassie Clary. **

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who added me on story alter and/or favorite story. Especially if you added me as a favorite author and/or subscribed to all my stories.

And yes, I decided to make the second chapter. BUT THAT'S IT! I'm not making this into an actual story. Maybe an epilogue but other than that, I'm done with this idea unless I get some brilliant idea.

**Note: If you read a second chapter BEFORE this one, which was posted for the wrong story. That was a mistake; it was for my other story Just a Dream. So, sorry about that. **

**Chapter 2: The Proposal **

**Jace's Point of View**

It was a beautiful warm autumn day. It was the perfect temperature, not too hot and not too cold with a slight cool breeze to help with the sweat that was plastering my hair to my skin. The grass was a rich dark color, the leaves just starting to turn scarlet, carroty, and gold, reflecting its beauty in the still crystal blue water. Today was the perfect day to propose.

Yet I still felt nervous. What if she said no? What if she thinks I'm rushing it? There were a million and one question like that bouncing around in my head, making it pound. Jace Herondale never felt nervous, never thought that a girl could turn him down.

Then why was I worried now?

I shoved those thoughts aside and channeled my worry into my fighting. Yet, I couldn't help but to try to answer that. Maybe because it was the one girl I actually cared about. I was distracted by my thoughts when Clary looked like she was getting tired – we _have _been training for a while. We always saved practicing with the lances last and it was her favorite. So I had put the ring there. It seemed like an appropriate spot to put it.

"C'mon Clary! I know you can do better!" I told Clary as I neatly dodged a weak punch thrown at me. She looked like she didn't even expect to hit me, not when she was tried. I was smiling despite being jittery; that was probably why I still felt like we just started. I always did like fighting and at least it kept my mind off the ring in the back, stilling on the lance right now.

"I'm tired," Clary complained, eyeing my right shoulder. She ended up punching my left arm, knowing it was my dominate and stronger arm. I could tell that she hoped it would slow me down a little. I just smiled at her, the energy still pulsing through my body.

"I didn't train you for – how many years? – six something years for no reason! I expect you to do better than this," I teased her. She came along really well in these last few years. She was almost as good as me now, which was saying something. She just had to work on stamina and not getting tried.

"I'm old!" she jokingly told me while pretending to look hurt.

"You're only twenty-three, what are you talking about?" I asked her. How could she say she was old? She was still the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on.

"Well, not all of us can be full of bubbly energy like you," she muttered as I clipped her shoulder. "Ow."

"You okay?" I asked, worried that I actually hurt her, lowering my hands. This was the _exact_ reason why I didn't want to train her in the first place. I didn't want to hurt her even if it could be healed by an _iratze. _I couldn't stand hurting her. But after she didn't the puppy dog eyes on me, I finally agreed to. And she was _so _happy too. Plus, this did give me to chance to propose to her during training. So something good did come out of it, besides the time extra we got together and the occasional make out session afterwards.

"Well, kinda…well, enough to do this!" Clary shouted as I she pushed me down, catching me off guard. That little sneak.

"Hey!" I laughed as Clary straddled my chest, her red hair sliding forward, ticking me.

"You were saying?" she asked me, a smile tugging on her lips. Those soft, plush pink lips that I've kissed so many times before…

"That you are the best Shadowhunter in the word," I informed her. Clary smiled and leaned in to kiss me but I decided to tease her and added, "not." I was close enough to smell her grapefruit scented hair, to see the little specks of lighter green in her shining eyes. All too soon she pulled her face back, but I could tell she didn't want to.

I wanted to smile at that. "Mood killer," Clary huffed, getting up. The urge to smile disappeared.

"Aw, come on baby, don't be so mad." Clary continued to pout at me, standing too far away from me, her arms folded across her chest. "I know how to make it up to you!" I brightened up, thinking that it was the perfect time to bring in the 'lances'.

I tried not to think about what might happen if she said no as I quickly went toward the bag, rummaged through it, finding the lances all the way on the bottom where I put it so she wouldn't see it. I couldn't ruin the surprise. I pulled the lances out, hiding them behind my back. I didn't want the sun's reflection on the ring give it away.

I jogged back to Clary in my excitement. "What is it?" she asked me curiously, wanting to see.

I showed her what was in my hands. Lances. "Your favorite," I stated as she beamed at him, reaching for the lance.

I tsked at her. "Patience, Miss Clarissa Fray." Hopefully, it wasn't going to be Miss. Fray anymore.

"Just give it to me." She lunged forward, like I thought she would and grabbed it out of my expecting hands. I was getting nervous again, cold sweat breaking out on my back. I watched her glance down at the lance and she did a _triple_-take. Shock filled her face along with a blush as she took in the ring, the emerald in the middle the exact color of her beautiful eyes.

I gently took the lance out of her hands, careful not to shock her and slipped the ring out and threw the lance aside; the use for it right now was gone.

Clary looked like she was going to say something when I knelt done on one knee, holding the ring up to her. "Clarissa Fray, the moment from when you stepped into my life, the moment I saw you at pandemonium, my life wasn't about me anymore, it was about you. It was as if I existed only because of you, _for _you. From that very day, I could never get you out of my mind; it was like you permanently moved there. Clary baby, I love you. And I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then. Will you please do the honor of marrying me?" I told her the carefully written lines to propose to her. It had to be _perfect_.

Just like Clary.

Clary swallowed, and looked like she tried to say something but nothing came out. I was still nervous, scratching the back of my neck. Hopefully quoting what I said to her in Idris wasn't that cheesy and she didn't think it was stupid. It truly meant each and every word. I watched as tears sprung up in the corners of my Clary's and as she rapidly blinked them away.

"Oh, Jace, of course yes. Yes yes yes! A thousand times yes!" Clary cried happily, delivering the best words I could ever hear in my life while throwing her arms around me. I hugged me back, stood up and spun her around in a circle a couple of times. It was cheesy, like in one of those sappy romantic movies but Clary always looked at it and almost starting crying from it because and I quote "it was just so sweet".

I set her down, pulling her up for a kiss. It wasn't like the kisses we had when we thought we were siblings, during those dark days. It was slow, sweet and soft. We were going to have the rest of our lives to kiss each other now. Clary pressed herself closer to me.

Reluctantly, after a while, she broke away from me for her need of oxygen, even I needed some too_. I don't want her passing out on me_, I jokingly thought to myself. I slipped the ring on her finger, the feeling so _right_. The even looked like it belonged there.

I was just going to kiss all her fingertips when clapping burst around us and I looked around, befuddled. We were near the entrance to enter the underground tunnels the fey call home; no mundie audience could be here, it was specially warded off for us Nephilim and Fey. It was a magnificent place, full of colors and beauty.

Clary twisted, still holding onto me and we both saw familiar faces. Simon, Izzy, Maia, Maryse, Robert, Luke and Jocelyn were all there, smiling at us. I had asked her parents first before proposing and even thought Jocelyn was reluctant at first, she gave in and I could see her happy from my fiancée's happiness.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" I asked, still shocked.

"Well _I _could tell something was up when you got all nervous and you _never _get nervous," Izzy boasted but she was smiling at me. Curse her for knowing me so well.

"And the others?" I prompted.

"Of course I told them, silly!" I inwardly groaned. I wanted this to be special but since Clary didn't seem to mind, I guess it was okay.

"As long as you didn't tell Clary," I finally said, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Anyways, congrats from all of us. Now let's plan this wedding!" Izzy cried and surprisingly enough, Clary joined it. It was going to be hell later, mark my words.

Clary turned to looked over to me but I was already staring at her beautiful face, unable to resist. "I love you," Clary whispered softly. Despite the noise that everyone made, I still heard her. My heart thumped happily in my ribcage.

"I love you too," I replied simply, while reaching out to hold her hand, my hand enclosed around hers.

I sighed happily, hand in hand with the most beautiful girl in the world who I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

.


End file.
